MY STAR
by SymmetricGirl
Summary: "Don't die on me Tsubaki! You still need to cook for me, understand? And there's really something I want to tell you!" Tsubaki only smiled in return. 2nd fanfic.. LOL! please R&R! :D


**Konnichiwa minna-sama~! Chizu-chan is at your service again. Gomen If I didn't have time updating my fanfic (what the hell). I'm wondering if I should just drop this since I'm running out of ideas. But I have a bunch of fanfics (mostly one-shot) in my notebook. I think I should just upload it and be active again.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating.**

**Hope you enjoy this one-shot fanfic of mine and sorry for my stupid grammar… =.=**

**Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater and the Characters. **

**Btw, I changed my pen name from pinkhuternin to SymmetricGirl**

**-chizu :3**

It was another normal day at Shibusen. Most of the students were on their way home from another exhausting extra-curricular activity. The sound of running and heavy breathing could be heard along the extensive staircase of Shibusen. The students' attentions were suddenly caught by the culprit of the noise. There, on top of the staircase, stood a familiar blue haired ninja while holding his beloved weapon, injured and her blood dripping down the floor. The students froze, completely shocked with what they were now seeing. They want to help Tsubaki but Black Star's irritated aura scared them.

"Out of my way! Move it! Now!" Black Star barked at the students in a serious and angry face.

The students immediately made way for them so Black Star just ran straight. Up close, they saw that Black star was also injured. Cuts and bruises were scattered around his body. One is on his arm, near his clan mark, and another on his left leg. Lots of tiny cuts can be seen on his body. His spartoi uniform was in tatters. Tsubaki also looked worn out. Her spartoi uniform was drenched with her blood. There are no other cuts except for the one big slash on her belly. She was only partly conscious. Only her moans and gasps of pain assured them that she was still alive.

Black Star was now tired and exhausted, but he was desperate to see any sign of the mad doctor. Only Shinigami knows how he managed to run back from their mission, which was a lot of miles away from death city. It was like he's been running for more than three hours nonstop on full speed. His legs and feet were now sore. His legs even feel heavier with every step that he made.

He went to the dispensary and frantically looked for the doctor. He sighed in relief when he saw the doctor with their blond and eye-patched sensei walking in the hallway, laughing together.

'So they still have time to flirt while one of his students is damn injured!' he cussed in his mind.

"OI! BAKA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU PUNISH ME OR EVEN DISSECT ME! JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! JUST HELP HER! TREAT HER OR WHATEVER!" Black Star shouted at them, now really frustrated and mad.

He caught Stein's attention when he mentioned the word "dissect". The two immediately turned their gazes to Black Star.

"Black Star! Don't you know how to respect your teachers especially when you're..." Mari halts when she saw Tsubaki in Black Star's hands.

"What happened? Whatever! I'll ask later!" Stein said while running towards them.

He ordered Black Star to bring her inside the dispensary and directed him towards the bed. Tsubaki gasped in pain when Black Star put her down.

Stein motioned Black Star to leave but he was too worried to mind the doctor.

"You need to leave, Black Star. We have to start treating her."

"Shut up, mad doctor! I'm not leaving Tsubaki."

"Don't be stubborn. We have to –"

"I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING!"

Tsubaki's eyes fluttered open. Black Star moved to her side. "Tsubaki, Stein's here. You're going to be alright now. Be strong, okay?" He smiled at her.

"You've got to go now, Black Star." Mari interfered. She started pulling him to the door.

Before he was totally out of the room, he looked at Tsubaki and said with a pained voice, "Don't die on me Tsubaki! You still need to cook for me, understand? And there's really something I want to tell you!"

Tsubaki only smiled in return.

The door shut closed on Black Star's face. He frowned and sighed worriedly. He leaned back on the wall when the memories of the past events played on his mind. Memories on how Tsubaki was stabbed by the Kishin. His knees suddenly buckled and he fell down to the floor. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"DAMN!" he growled.

**(Flash back)**

"_Tsubaki! Chain of blackness!" Black star shouted._

"_Hai!" Tsubaki answered back._

_They've been fighting the Kishin for half an hour and it was still alive. They underestimated this Kishin._

"_Black Star, I think someone is manipulating the Kishin. We should retreat first and find the one who's controlling it." Tsubaki exclaimed. "It would be better if we run now."_

"_Heh! Gods don't run! We can handle this!" Black Star shouted._

'_But he's really injured now.' Tsubaki thought to herself, worried. Then she just smiled and told herself that Black Star is strong. _

_The Kishin suddenly disappeared. They both looked around for any signs of it and found none._

"_HA-HA! The bastard got scared and hid its ass off!" Black Star said smugly. He was laughing out loud when the Kishin abruptly reappeared. He didn't notice it at first. It was Tsubaki who saw the Kishin._

"_BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed but she was too late._

_Black Star turned around swiftly, but the Kishin was already near him. He didn't have time to dodge the attack. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow. _

_*SLASH*_

_He heard it the sound of the Kishin's metal claw slicing through flesh. He heard it, but he didn't feel any pain. _

_When he opened his eyes, he saw Tsubaki in front of him. Blood was oozing from a big cut on her stomach. She fell to the floor._

"_TSUBAKI!" Black Star cried out and ran to her side._

"_Bla… Black Star… I'm glad… you're okay…" She said. Blood trickled from her mouth._

"_DAMN IT!" Black Star screamed out. He was shaking with anger when he suddenly attacked the Kishin. With just one blow of his soul's wavelength, the Kishin cried out in pain then disappeared leaving one red soul._

_He then ran back to Tsubaki and carried her in bridal style. He then ran back to death city._

**(End of flachback)**

He was really upset and angry with himself. The image of Tsubaki lying on a pool of blood was playing on his mind.

"DAMN IT! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! IF ONLY I LISTENED TO HER! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" He yelled at himself.

Black Star was too busy blaming himself and didn't notice his friends coming. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his now a death scythe friend and the others.

"Black Star, what happened? Are you okay? We heard that Tsubaki is injured. Is she okay?" Maka asked Black Star with a concerned face.

They just heard a "tsk" from him. He looked down and tried to hide his face. He didn't know what to tell them.

"Tsubaki… Protecting a God like me… Doesn't she know that I won't die even if that hit me?" he mumbled. Tears are now starting to form.

They went silent. They joined him on the floor and tried comfort him.

The silence was broken when Stein walked out from the dispensary.

"How is she?" Kid asked Stein who is now smiling warmly.

"She's now okay. She just needs a little rest and she will be all right." Stein answered back. They all sighed in relief. A smile suddenly broke on Black Star's face.

"Can we see her?" Liz asked who is now eagerly wanted to see Tsubaki.

"Sure. Just don't try to make a fuss." He smiled.

Without hesitation they all ran inside except Black Star who stayed sitting on the floor.

"Black Star, you better go inside, too. We also need to bind you up." Mari said who suddenly appeared behind Stein.

He smirked, stood up, and entered the room.

It was already 9pm. Black Star was still in the dispensary. He was asked to stay because of the cuts on his body. It has been an hour or less since their friends left. The two of them were now alone. His whole body was wrapped up in bandage. He almost looked like Nygus. Blame Maka for Maka-chopping him several times when he tried to stand up.

He looked around the room. His gaze fell on Tsubaki who was sleeping peacefully at the other side of the room. He then noticed that the medicine cabinet beside her is perfectly ordered. He smirked when he remembered Kid fixing it. His attention went back to Tsubaki when she shifted in her sleep. He smiled when he found Tsubaki mumbling something in her sleep.

"Tsubaki is really cute when she's sleeping," he mutters to himself.

He then sighed and put both of his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

_'It's my entire fault that Tsubaki almost got killed._' He thought.

Thinking of days without Tsubaki made him want to kill himself. He growled and scratched his head. What if he really lost Tsubaki? He wouldn't even have the chance to tell her that he loves her. / He blushed at the thought.

He recently realized his feelings for Tsubaki. He planned to tell her his feelings when they got back from that mission. _'Maybe fate is against it.'_ He thought.

He then turned his gaze again to Tsubaki. Her eyes stared back at him. He was extremely startled that he almost fell from his bed.

"Ah! Tsubaki! You're awake…" he said, surprised.

She giggled at his reaction. He blushed furiously in return.

"Umm…" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"So… how are you feeling?" he asked his face still a bit red.

"I'm already fine." She answered. Her smile is now bigger.

Black Star stood up and sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Aaaah! Black Star! You're also injured! You shouldn't stand up." Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! A God like me doesn't need to rest!" he said smugly.

Tsubaki pouted. Black Star smirked.

Black Star suddenly leaned forward, their faces only inches away from each other. Tsubaki felt blood rise to her cheeks. We could say the same with Black Star, who is really embarrassed with what he's doing. They can feel each other's breath. They look at each other's eyes.

"Bla… Black Star…" Tsubaki muttered.

"Tsubaki…" he said. "Promise me you would never do that again." He said in a serious tone.

He rested his forehead on hers.

"Black Star…" She sighs. "It's a weapons duty to protect their meister at all times. We're… no… I'm going to die protecting my meister." She said and smiled weakly.

"Tsubaki… You're not just a weapon. You're a human. You're Tsubaki. You can't die protecting me. You can't just leave me…" He sighs.

"Tsubaki… I can't live without you. You're my weapon, my partner, and my strength."

*Doki, doki, doki*

Her heart was beating like crazy. He pulled back a little and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tsubaki… I… I…" He stammered. "I LOVE YOU!" He said blushing harder.

Tsubaki's tears started falling. Black Star Panicked. "Tsubaki! What's the matter?" He brushes her tears away. "Does your wound hurt?"

"No, no. I'm okay Black Star."

"Then what is it?" he asked, confused. _'What did I do wrong? Oh shit. Maybe it's with what I said.'_

She was still crying silently when Black Star suddenly spoke. "Forget about what I said, Tsubaki. It's okay if you don't feel the same." He smiled sadly. He stood up and was about to walk back to his bed when Tsubaki grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her.

"Baka! I'm not crying because I don't like you! I love you too, Black Star." she said, smiling.

Black Star smiled and suddenly kissed Tsubaki.

/

"Black Star!" she exclaimed.

He only smirked and hopped into Tsubaki's bed. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. After minutes of endless kissing, they broke apart and sighed contentedly. Black Star pulled Tsubaki closer. She snuggled against him and both fell into a deep sleep.

**Outside the door**

"Oi! It would be better if you stop doing this. Let them be." Soul insists to the others that were busy looking at the couple.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! They're so sweet! I'm so happy for them!" Liz said.

"HAHAHAHA!" Patty hoots a bit loud.

"They're making the room unsymmetrical." Kid mumbled wanting to go inside to fix the symmetry. They held him and tied him up.

"Soul is right. Let's just let them be. I'm going to get my book tomorrow." Maka said.

"Let's go!" Soul said.

And they left while dragging kid with them.

THE END!

**SymmetricGirl: And that's it! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! THANK YOU!**

**Black Star: YAHOOOOO! IT'S FINALLY DONE HUH!**

**Tsubaki: *giggles***

**SymmetricGirl: thanks again for reading it!**

**Tsubaki: Chizu-chan… why did you change your name from pinkhunternin to SymmetricGirl.**

**SymmetricGirl: Ow. Yeah… about that… I change it because pinkhunternin reminds me of someone I don't even want to remember now… LOL! So now I change it into SymmetricGirl so it would remind me about soul eater, especially kid-kun… LOLS**

**Black Star: HAHAHAHAHA! IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU CHANGE IT INTO BLACK*STAR!**

**SymmetricGirl: Whatever… SEE YOU AROUND READER-SAN!**

**Black ****Star: A big thank you to BrownEyes08 for editing this fic! ;**


End file.
